


Stalker-like Tendencies

by MsrussO



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtubers, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Falling In Love, I'm sure I'll have to edit the shit out of these tags, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Pining, possible POV shifts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsrussO/pseuds/MsrussO
Summary: Mark starts getting mysterious notes in his locker. The first one was cute, the second kind of weird, it only got creepier after that. *small edits done 10-9-16





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> You should read hers if you get the chance.  
> It is also probably going to be 3-4 chapters long.  
> Also constructive criticism it really appreciated, this is the first story I've ever posted so I'm sure I screwed up somewhere XD

‘By Jaysus his voice is deep, like he swallowed a bass or somthin.’ Jack thought as he watched the object of his affections from across the hall. 

The slightly taller boy had his head tossed back in laughter, his two friends grinning and laughing on either side. Mark was beautiful, according to Jack that is, his hair was messy, the red and black locks mixing together and cascading down the left side of his face. He had on a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms, his biceps straining against their fabric prison, and a pair of very dark blue jeans that hugged his hips and ass in the most delicious way.

“Shut up Wade!” chuckled Mark, snapping Jack out of his contemplation, as the half Korean turned from his friends and twisted his locker combination in. With his pointer finger he tugged the locker open revealing the slightly messy insides. Before his eyes could register the usual mess of books and loose leaf paper a small, hot pink note brushed passed his nose on the way to his feet. Two blinks later he was pulled out of his surprise by Wade’s crowing 

"Aww, little Marky got a love letter!” Bob began laughing again as Mark became flustered.

“Fuck you Wade, you’re just jealous!” The shorter male unable to pull off irritation with his pink cheeks steadily becoming redder at his friends’ mirth. Mark bent down to retrieve the note, only mildly peeved at the piece of paper for embarrassing him. Resolving to read it later when his friends weren’t around to mock him, Mark shoved the note into his left back pocket. 

“You can’t just put it away.” Bob prodded jostling Mark a bit “What if your secret admirer is watching? Besides I want to know what they wrote.” 

“Yeah well disappointment would be good for you.” Mark half snarled even as he glanced around to see if there were any people paying attention to him and his friends. However there were no new faces, no interested faces either. Across the hall Jack, who had transferred in from Ireland last year, had half his body stuffed in his locker, seemingly struggling to pull something out. 

The Irish student had a pair of loose jeans on, the blue stark against the orange-red of the lockers, with a dark green hoodie bulking up his torso. Jack wasn’t a friend, but he had shared a few classes with Mark last year, done a few projects with him as well, and Mark considered them friendly acquaintances. “Common, we are going to be late.”

The boys walked away, not one of them noticing Jack’s eyes following them, teeth worrying his bottom lip. He had shoved himself in his locker, picking up and putting down various books in an attempt to look busy when Mark, and subsequently Bob and Wade, had found his note. His ears had strained to pick up the conversation across the hall nerves and hope battling in his chest. When Mark had walked away, note shoved in his pocket like it was something to hide, it kind of hurt, but Jack understood wanting to keep matters like that private. The bell rang scaring the poor green haired boy out of his thoughts and prompting him to sprint to his next class, thank goodness it was gym, the teacher wouldn’t notice if he was late. 

Mark sat down just as the bell rang, having left Bob behind at History while Wade had gone to Biology. He pulled out his binder, jerking his head up at the sound of pounding feet. ‘Oh, I wonder if he got what he needed out of his locker.’ Mark thought seeing a green and blue blur race by the open door. 

Dismissing the odd occurrence the red haired man dug though his front pocket for his pen, not finding it he lifted his butt a bit checking his back pockets. When he shoved his hand down his left pocket he was reminded of the note from his locker, and abandoned his pen hunt as the teacher started lecturing. Excuse him for thinking the note was more interesting then ‘Catcher in the Rye.’ 

(AN not dissing that book, it’s just the first one that came to my mind)

Mark,  
Your voice is like the sea, deep and tempting, a devil’s voice bringing me to sin. And your heart is bigger than the sky, more pure then an angel’s halo, I want you to know that I’ve entrusted my heart to you. You don’t have to like me back, I just thought you should know there is someone out there who knows how wonderful you are. Who loves you.  
Love,  
S

‘Oh,’ Mark’s cheeks flared red prompting him to cover them with his hands, the note staring up at him from his desk. The boy’s stomach exploded with butterflies, prompting a small panic, what was he supposed to do now?  
***  
“Stupid,” Jack muttered to himself, hidden away in a bathroom stall in the boys locker room. His class had ended, and technically he was supposed to be in study hall, but he was panicking. How could he possibly go to study hall when he had pulled such a ridiculous move this morning? Sure Felix will be mad with him since he had promised to help the Swede study for their Computer Science final, which was only two weeks away, but at least he will be avoiding Mark who shared that same class. 

Poor Jack started berating himself, asking his brain what the hell he had been thinking, leaving such a ridiculously sappy note to someone like Mark. “There is no way he’d be interested, you moron, at best he’s going to be amused, at worst he’ll be weirded out by this. Why would you-“ 

The creak-thump of the locker room doors interrupted Jacks rant, prompting him to slap a hand over his mouth and tuck his legs closer to his chest so they wouldn’t be visible under the bathroom door. If Coach caught him here Jack would get it, in his best mood Coach was irritable and the teacher had never liked Jack who was open with his distaste of Pys. Ed.

“…-re careful Fischback.” came Coach’s gravel voice. Seriously it sounded like the man was either a chain smoker celebrating 30 years of 2 packs a day, or a dish disposal that a spoon got caught in.

“Sorry Coach.” came the lovely base of Jacks favorite human.

“Can it, clean up, get to class.” Jack heard once again a creak-thump and then the sound of Coach’s heavy footsteps. ‘Aw shite, what am I supposed to do now?’ The poor Irish student sat curled up on the toilet deciding then and there he would wait for Mark to leave and then leave himself.

Mark on the other hand oblivious to his semi-spectator decided to use the showers while he had free reign of the locker room. “Jeez Coach really did a number on my shirt.” the dark haired male grumbled to himself, glaring at the large coffee stain on his favorite blue button-up “Really who waves around a topless coffee mug and then blames it on the student for being in the line of fire. At least it was old and cold.” Fully stripped Mark grabbed a towel out of his locker and padded over to the three shower stalls the room afforded.

(AN I am basing the locker room system off the one we had in my high school. We each had our own locker that we could lock up and keep anything we thought we would need in there.)

Jack in his little cubby hole sat petrified. His brain chanting ‘Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. Whatdoidowhatdoido!!’ was barely heard over the white noise of panic at not only being stuck, alone, in the locker room with his crush, but being stuck with his very naked, and now very wet, crush, who apparently was singing.

~…was a secret chord, That David played and it pleased the lord…~

‘Oh’ Jack was stunned at the deep rumbling... well not quite base, but a very low tenor for sure. It was enchanting. ‘Leave, leave now while he is distracted. Leave while the sound of your retreat can be covered up by the water and the singing.’ 

Firmly taking his own advice Jack snuck off his toilet base and out the stall. Soft footsteps echoed lightly in the empty space, with the brunette wincing at every soft thud and minute squeak his converse created. He made it though, a haunting ~Hallelujah~ following him out the door. 

The next day there was a new note fluttering down to Mark, he caught it and glanced around. There was no one, the halls empty and quiet in the way that only early morning can create. A curious hum left Mark, where was this admirer? Resolving to bother with it later the Asian male read the (lime green this time) note, becoming steadily redder but at the same time slightly weird-ed out.

Dear Mark,  
I heard you in the showers yesterday. Your voice is beautiful, smooth as chocolate and twice as rich. If this humble admirer could ask a favor, please sing more often?  
Love S

Mark bit his lip, looking around once more, there were some students now slowly filtering in from the main hall. Jack was there too, looking shabby, like he hadn’t slept the night before. A last glance at the note and Mark was off, and if he so happened to hum under his breath as he walked that was between him, the note, and the very interested, slightly pointed, ears of his locker neighbor. 

To Be Continued...


	2. I didn't know I didn't know you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next installment and the runaway of my muse. Seriously guys I don't know where I'm going with this anymore.  
> But holy hell 500+ hits already O.o  
> BTW Sam is a betta fish. http://www.bettatalk.com/images/Black_Green_marble_geno_piebald_male.gif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Letters to My Love by LilianaAvidan3467.

In the haze of studying for finals neither Jack nor Mark really took notice of anything beyond their notes. Or well not really, Jack did notice that Mark would hum every time he was near his locker, even singing a line or two when the music was particularly jaunty. And he wasn’t the only one who noticed.  
  
“You’re doing it again.” Bob remarked, a small amused smirk on his face. Which only grew wider at Mark’s distracted questioning hum. “The singing thing, you are doing it right now. Why do you only sing when we’re in this hallway? I don’t hear you bursting out into song in the middle of class or when we walk home.”  
  
Mark for his part immediately cut off from half humming half whistling the course of ‘Piano Man’ to violently blush and squeak out “It’s none of your business Bob!” neither male noticing the small half frown from their Irish eavesdropper at the interruption. “I just like singing is all.”  
  
Bob looked a bit skeptical but let it drop, following Mark towards the English and History wing of the school. Despite being curious he instead asked “Well fine, how was that new simulator you were so excited about? Yodery or whatever.”  
  
“Yandere simulator, and it’s just as buggy and awesome as I had hoped. It’s still in its pre alpha and all but it’s just so ridiculously perfect…” At this point Mark’s voice faded from Jack’s hearing range, leaving the boy determined to figure out what game had aroused such humor in Mark.  
  
The next morning, on a blood read post-it note, Mark found the latest of his admirer’s notes.  
  
My Mark,  
Can I call you Senpai? I’ll be your S-chan. No rival’s gonna take you away from me!  
Love S  
  
‘What the fuck.’ was all that Mark could think looking down at the note, mildly unnerved. He spun around looking for anyone who was either looking at him strangely or actively avoiding glancing in his direction. There was no way that his admirer would pass up watching his reaction if they were anything like Yandere-chan from the game.  
  
Once again he came up with nothing. There was a group of friends hanging out at a few lockers to the left. One boy distractedly going over his English notes for the final both he and Mark had in just a few minutes. And across the hall Jack closed his locker and turned around with a three ring binder clutched to his chest. Mark caught his eye and Jack smiled brightly, giving the red haired man a wave before wandering off.  
  
Dismayed and slightly scared now, Mark quickly picked up his bag from the ground where he had placed it shutting the door and heading off at a quick pace to English. It was probably just a prank by Bob or Wade. Nothing to worry about. A small giggle sounding off from somewhere nearby was anything but reassuring.  
  
Jack however was enjoying himself, yeah sure it was kind of mean of him to freak Mark out like that, but seriously he couldn’t resist. When he first looked up the game Jack had been hoping for a bonding point. Something he could ‘accidentally’ bring up to Felix in study hall in hopes to draw Mark into the conversation. Instead he found this weird buggy game where you played as a girl who murders and tortures her class mates. Not exactly something you could causally bring up in study hall. Ever. But after all that research into the game, and the few hours studying he lost laughing at the wacky physics, he wanted to get back at Mark for making him aware this game existed.  
  
One grueling hour of Pys. Ed. exams later, Jack’s legs and arms were sore, and his butt hurt from falling after tripping out of his gym pants. The last thing he wanted was to go and sit in study hall, having to actively stop himself from both staring and laughing at his crush for a whole hour. He only had two other exams to finish today, History and Computer science, and honestly he didn’t really feel like studying for either. The green haired male drug himself to the classroom anyway, and was immediately accosted by Felix. “Jack!! Help! I don’t remember anything from the chapter on designing computing systems!” (AN making allllll this shit up)  
  
Ten minutes into study hall Jack had finally calmed Felix down enough to get him to point out the sections in their textbook he didn’t understand. The Irishman hadn’t even noticed his crushes entrance into the room, nor the fact he sat in the desk right in front of the studying duo until “You know I had that final yesterday. Would you like some help preparing?”  
  
Mark had to hold back his chuckles at the loud half curses both his classmates yelled out as two sets of blue eyes snapped onto him in surprise. Felix half snapped “Don’t do that you asshole.” Breathing slightly hard while Jack just blushed bright red and groaned, slamming his head on the desktop. “Okay,” the red haired man snickered “I won’t help then.” Prompting the Sweden student to near leap across the table babbling something along the lines of ‘that’s not what I meant!’  
  
The three of them set up the desks, the textbook shared between them, and Mark began to go through and point out those things he remembered being part of the exam. The half-Korean boy hadn’t really paid attention to Jack or Felix before, they were both students he had class with, and Jack and him had to work together on three separate History projects the year before but since then they hadn’t really interacted. ‘Is he always so bright?’  
  
When study hall was over Jack and Felix walked out to their Computer final, after Felix thanked Mark profusely, Mark himself having another study hall before his last final in Math. The red haired male turned his desk back around while he waited for the class to fill up once more. So distracted was he by the thoughts of the two transfers, the arrival of Wade went unnoticed.  
  
“Uh oh, you have another run in with that admirer of yours?” Wade’s voice came, shattering Marks contemplations and forcing him back to reality. “You’re all spacey.”  
  
“Nothing, nothing, was just talking with Felix and Jack before this. Or well, helping them study. Why haven’t we hung out with either of them? They seem pretty cool.” Mark asks Wade genuinely confused. The half-Korean would like to think he gave everyone a fair chance, but he had known of both Jack and Felix for two years at least and yet never bothered to ask them to hand out.  
  
“I dunno, just never did I guess, they seem pretty tight knit together so.. but I mean it’s not like we really had a reason to talk with them, not really.” Wade seemed thoughtful at this point.  
  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
  
\--Time Skip to End of Day--  
  
Walking out of his last final was bitter sweet for Jack. Yeah sure his finals were over but, now, he wouldn’t be able to see Mark for near 3 months! ‘If I just knew where he lived, I’m sure I could make up a reason to pass by every once in a while..’ Jack stopped walking and face palmed ‘Oh my god, why am I being such a creepy fucker? Who the hell decides that summer break means its stalking season?!’ As he was freaking out at the train of thoughts his brain was entertaining he failed to notice a certain red haired individual walking his way.  
  
“Hey, Jack!”  
  
With a small yelp the teenager turned quickly only to flush red in the face of his crush. The half-Korean grinned and proceeded to turn off Jack’s brain by saying “So I had fun studying with you and your friend today, don’t know why we haven’t been doing that all year. I, um, well, I was wondering if you might, um maybe wanna hang out sometime this summer? You and Felix with Bob, Wade, and me. If you want. I mean I know we don’t really know one another..”  
  
Jack, in his utter shock, had just been staring at Mark, not answering, which had caused the poor boy to start babbling thinking he was irritating Jack. After a minute or two the Irish boy’s brain came back enough to realize Mark thought he was pissing off Jack.  
  
“..was stupid. I’ll just go. Sorry. Didn’t mean to make you-“  
  
“Yes!” Jack’s shout had startled even himself and with a cough he started again “I mean, yeah cool, You seem pretty okay so.. Though, I’ll have to talk to Felix, pretty sure he is visiting family overseas this summer.”  
  
“Really? Okay, okay cool. Uh, well here give me your phone.” Mark pulled out his own and held it out to Jack “You give me your number I’ll give you mine. That way I can tell you next time we are all hanging out.”  
  
With trembling fingers Jack grabbed the offered phone, fumbling out his own and handing it to Mark. “Yeah sure sounds good.”  
  
“Dude!” Mark exclaimed “Nice fish, what’s his name?”  
  
“Ah thanks,” Jack grinned sheepishly, he had forgotten about the picture of Sam he made his background “That’s Sam, he’s a very good listener, but his sarcasm is wound inducing.”  
  
“I bet, bettas are vicious little buggers.” Mark smirked at Jack, who had glanced away and started rubbing at his neck in embarrassment.  
  
“Yeah, well. See ya later then?”  
  
“Totally.”  
  
Three days into the break, Jack finally recived a text from Mark.  
  
‘Hey, I have Wade and Bob coming over to play Prop Hunt. If you wanna be owned come to XXX at High Noon -M’  
‘Ps bring your laptop’  
  
A grin like sunshine crossed Jack’s face as he messaged back ‘Prepare to bow down to the TRUE lord and master of Props and Hunters! See you at noon -J’


	3. Not What I Intended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next installment is finally here!! A special thanks to At_the_moment for keeping me on track :P  
> Almost done guys!! I think 1 maybe 2 more chapters to go!

‘Marks house, oh good Jaysus, I’m going into Marks house, to sit on his couch, and play games,’ Jack was not panicking thank you very much ‘with his friends.’ At this Jack deflated a bit. That’s right, he remembered, he wasn’t going over because Mark liked him to, or well not the way Jack wanted. No, he was another friend. 

‘No matter, it’s amazing that he even wants me near at all.’ Jack decided, determined to remain bright and sunny so that he might be invited over again. With that in mind Jack started tearing through his closet for an outfit that would come across as casual but not trying-too-hard. 

In the end, he decided on a pair of dark wash jeans with a lighter stain on the thighs that made his butt look bigger but his thighs smaller and a soft blue t-shirt that he had had for years. After way too long looking over his shoulder and checking the way the shirt lay over his butt (framing along the top and dropping slightly at the hips to make them seem more curvy) he decided that was the best he could do. Yeah the outfit made him look a bit too curvy for a boy, but he had never seen Mark interested in a male so perhaps looking more like a female would give him the attention he craved.

Mission accomplished, Jack started walking to his crush's house. Sure it was only 11, but the house was maybe 20 minutes away driving, so it would probably take him 40 to walk it. In his pocket was a light blue note he’d written this morning, he hoped he’d be able to stuff it in the mail box and then maybe take a quick walk around the block so that it seemed less suspicious. Hefting his laptop case a bit higher up his shoulder he began walking. 

A bit of slight-o'-hand and Jack successfully stuck the blue post-it note to Mark’s mail box and kept walking. He only made it about half way down the block when a car pulled up and honked at him. 

“Jack!” came Bob’s tenor “Dude, you passed Mark’s about 4 houses back” he started laughing.  
“Aw jeez,” Jack grumbled, avoiding eye contact with the larger man, “Sorry, my head was in the clouds.” 

“No big, I know its only a few feet but hop in,” Bob chuckled “might as well show up together”  
Jack nodded cordially and fit himself in the passenger seat. Bob pulled into the driveway not even a minute later and parked. As they went to the door Bob spotted the bright blue note sticking to the mailbox of the Fischbach home.

“Oh looky here,” he said gleefully “Mark’s admirer has struck again.”  
“Admirer?” Jack feigned innocence “What are you talking about?”

“Oh that’s right you don’t know,” Bob grinned “You see little Markiemoo has been getting love notes over the last few weeks, always on post-it notes, and he seems really flustered, and flattered, by them.” Here Bob grinned evilly “We should see what this one says, he keeps hiding them away from us.”

“No!” Jack yelled startling his companion “I mean- well wouldn’t it be rude? And what if they are watching, they would be so embarrassed, and so would Mark. I really think we should leave it be.” The poor Irish boy’s words were tumbling out of his mouth at a rapid pace in his panic, hoping his arguments were innocent enough to keep suspicion off of him.

“Well at least one of my friends respects my privacy.” Came, not Bob’s happy tenor, but the base of Jack's one and only just as a tanned hand reached out and plucked the blue note off the mailbox, brushing by Jack’s face on the way.

“Mark!” Jack yelped and Bob said nonchalantly, with Bob continuing “Didn’t see you there.”

“Yeah well I heard you pull up but not come in so I came to see what was up. Good thing I did too.” Mark grumbled, stuffing the blue note into his pocket. “Come on, you guys are late, Wade and I have already set up on the kitchen table.  
Jack blushed and gave Mark an apologetic look, but couldn’t seem to find his voice again. He simply hefted his bag and followed his host as the red haired man led him through the house.

“Kitchen is here, help yourself if you get thirsty or munchy, glasses are above the sink. Bathroom is down here, third door on the right. My room is that one, with the Tiny box turtle painted on the door. And here…”

By the time they made it to the dining room, which was at the very back, off of the ‘TV room and bar, or you know, that’s what my dad called it so that my mom wouldn’t fuss about him building a man cave', Jack had gone into information overload. He was glad, when they reached the living room table where Mark and Wade had set up their computers, that setting up was a mindless task because his brain was currently on a loop of ‘oh my god’, ‘I’m in Mark’s house’, and ‘Do Not Make A Fool Of Yourself!’.

“Alright,” Mark clapped, after all of them were situated “So everyone know how to play?…”

(A/N: Pick your favorite Prop Hunt episode and run with it. Don’t think I could do it justice)

By the time the boys had finished it was nearing 8 pm and Bob’s mom was demanding he come home. Wade started to head out as well, saying he promised Molly he would meet up with her early the next day for birthday gift shopping; he needed to go to sleep if he was going to keep up with her.

Jack decided that he should probably pack up as well, even though there was nobody waiting at home for him tonight and he would rather spend that time hanging with Mark and attempting to sus out if he had a snowballs chance in hell or not of gaining the red haired man’s affection.

“Oh fuck.” came Marks voice, sounding small and scared.

“What?” Jack said quickly, walking around the table to where Mark was hunched over something. “What’s wrong?” but even as he said it he saw what Mark was exclaiming over. The little blue post-it that read:

Dear Mark,  
Please don’t be mad, but I found out where you live. I wanted to keep leaving you notes, don’t worry, I don’t bite… unless you ask for it.  
Love  
S

“Mark, Mark please you’re scaring me.” Jack murmured worried, why was Mark so pale?  
“Why, why, why, why..” Mark was chanting under his breath in a panic, looking at the note as if it would grow teeth and bite off his finger.  
“Mark!” Jack half yelled, half squeaked.

“I,” Mark began, finally looking at Jack “I’ve been getting notes at school, it was kind of nice, to have someone who liked me so much they wanted to leave me notes but this, this is an invasion of my privacy. Its wrong. Its scary. Please, please, whoever you are just leave me alone..” by the time Mark reached the end of his rant he wasn’t looking at Jack anymore. In fact it seemed as if he had forgotten the Irish man was still there. Jack though, felt like his heart was being pulled from his chest.

‘He’s scared?’ the poor boy thought but out loud he said “Just tell me what you need from me. How can I help?”  
“Don’t leave, please? My mom won’t be home until tomorrow morning, and I don’t want to be alone.”  
“Okay.”

In the end Jack pulled Mark onto the couch and had him put on what ever movie caught the Asian male’s attention. Mark fell asleep snuggled into Jack’s shoulder while Jack himself was over the moon about being so close. Jack stayed awake for a while yet, watching his Mark and planning how to make everything better.  
The next morning saw Mark and Jack walking up on the couch, a crick in their necks and Mark’s mom in front of them with a camera.  
That afternoon saw a soft lilac post-it hiding on the mailbox once more:

Dear Mark,  
I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you, the opposite in fact. I just want to see you smile, for as long as you’ll let me.  
Love  
S


End file.
